


When I See Him Less

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: The Good Wife (TV), the good fight - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, McHart, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smut Fic, Smutty, porn with some plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: Kurt’s been gone for a while and he and Diane make up for lost time.





	When I See Him Less

**Author's Note:**

> Ya’ll know that song Motorsport? “He cums more when I see him less.” In Cardi’s verse? Yeah that’s where this came from but I guess it’s the other way around.

It had been weeks since she had seen him. Almost a month to be exact. She was ready to see him. She missed him and the knowledge of his arrival had been in her mind all day. She had planned everything to the T. Dinner, drinks, their bedroom festivities. It was all set up for him because she loved him and he would be leaving within the next day. She wanted to cherish it. 

He could tell she worked hard to make things special for him. She always did but this time was different. He missed her more than ever and she must be missing him the same to have planned a night as special as this. They shared stories from the last month over the dinner she cooked. They shared fond memories of the beginning of their relationship over wine. They shared soft, slow kisses in their bed where they lay preparing to make love to each other. 

Diane hovered over him. Her short blonde hair acted as a curtain over them. Her legs straddled his waist as his hands gripped her hips. His thumbs rubbed circles into the satiny fabric of her dress. Her clothing was bunched on her thighs, exposing smooth, bare skin to the cool air in their bedroom. She continued to kiss him slowly, letting her mouth get reacquainted with every inch of his. 

He hummed as her hand landed in his hair. Her other hand was placed on his chest. She was holding onto him for dear life. He was her anchor in the sea of their romance. Each time their lips met it brought her closer and closer to him. He could sense how bad she needed this. That’s why he let her take the reigns tonight. 

She was expressive with every movement she made. Each touch was deliberate and delicate as if he would break if she tried to go any harder. She found herself grasping at his shirt trying desperately to get as close as possible. She needed to feel him. She needed to feel her skin pressed against his. She longed for it and craved it. 

Her hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt until he helped her to take it off. She pushed the fabric away from his torso and let their lips part to bring her back to reality. He was really here. She was really with him. They were really doing this. “I missed you.” 

“One more trial and I’ll be yours for the next few months.” He whispered as not to break their romantic spell. 

“Unless you get asked to testify again.” 

He could see the worry setting in her deep emerald eyes. It broke his heart to see her filled with such distress. “Then I’ll turn it down to be with you. I’d rather be here than anywhere else.” 

She melted at that and let her lips fall onto his again. She loved him so much and it was clear he felt the same. She never thought she would find a love like this and here it was. “You’ll be all mine?” 

His hand reached up to cup her cheek. His thumb brushed over her smiling cheekbone. “All yours, baby.”

Her expression softened and she pressed one last kiss to his lips before setting a path down his neck. “All mine?” She asked again. “Just clarifying.” She left a playful bite on her journey down his body. 

“All yours, Diane.” His breath hitched just as her lips landed on his chest. As she positioned herself to do so she ground against him. His hand gripped her thigh. It had been far too long since they had been like this and he didn’t want to waste a second of it. 

Diane gasped when he did that. The way his hands felt on her skin made her ache for him. She loved when he was rough with her. He knew just how far to take it without it being too much. 

Kurt now had his hands on either thigh as they skimmed up her body. His fingertips pushed up the material of her dress and exposed the lingerie she had chosen for the evening. His hands explored the red lace until he found her heat. His fingertips toyed over the dampening area. 

Her hips bucked at his initial touch and she held back the soft sound threatening to escape her. Her lips kissed down his torso until she was met with his belt buckle. She opened it and toyed with the button on his jeans. 

Kurt had another idea in mind and decided to flip their positions. She fell to the mattress with a light laugh as she looked up at him. Her smile warmed his heart and couldn’t help but press a kiss to her lips. She was amazing and all his and he was glad for that. 

“Let me love on you for a little while.” He suggested. 

“You always love on me.” 

“Let me love on you now, baby.” His lips brushed over hers as he spoke. She melted at his touch and nodded her head. 

“Love on me, Mr. McVeigh.” 

His hands pushed her dress up until she was completely free of the material. She was gorgeous and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He pressed a few kisses to her jaw and let his lips follow the line from the valley of her breasts to the top of her panty line. He snapped the waistband against her skin. 

She gasped and let her head fall back to the bed. She knew what he was about to do and it excited her. She had missed the feel of his lips kissing her most delicate parts, his mustache tickling the insides of her thighs, his fingertips bringing her to the edge. She craved it all. 

“Take them off.” 

He nodded his head and pulled her panties down and off. He licked his lips at the sight of her. She really wanted him. The evidence was all there. She was glistening, soaked just for him. He sent her a wink and dipped his head down to pepper her thighs with kisses. He sucked and bit at smooth porcelain skin and enjoyed her breathy reactions to it.

Her hands had found his hair, tugging gently at the silvery, brown strands. She locked eyes with him a few times, and each time the look he gave her sent a rush of heat straight to her core. Her hips bucked to spur him on. 

He got her message and knew better than to tease her for too long. His mouth found her center and he savored the taste of her. He had grown addicted to her taste, her scent, her feel. He pressed a kiss to her clit before sucking the hardened bud into his mouth. He heard her moan above him and it spurred him on to suck harder. 

Her free hand tangled into the bedding beneath her. She struggled not to close her thighs around him, overcome by the sensations he was giving her. She let out another breathy sound and closed her eyes to submit to his actions. 

He pulled away to move up her torso. He pressed a kiss to her lips and she moaned from the taste of herself on him.

“Don’t stop.” She whispered. Her eyes held his for a long moment and he gave her another nod and retreated back down to his previous position. 

He licked through her folds, lapping up all she had to offer and all she was giving him. Each time his tongue stroked over her she rewarded him with another sweet sound, her proclamation of how good he made her feel. He would never grow tired of the melodic sounds of her pleasure. 

She gasped when she felt his tongue enter her. She had missed that feeling. She had been throbbing for it, craving the sensual feelings he never failed to deliver to her. 

He replaced his tongue with his fingers and easily found a rhythm she liked. His lips wrapped around her clit again and he sucked gently until she tugged on his hair, silently asking for more. He gave her more of everything, happy to provide her with whatever she wanted. He was wrapped around her little finger and it showed. 

She couldn’t hold back her moans anymore. They grew increasingly louder as she neared the edge. She was on the brink of her orgasm. She clenched around his fingers. She was so close. 

“Let go, Diane.” He whispered just before resuming his previous task at stimulating her clit. 

And she did. She let go but not without his name falling from her lips over and over again. Proclamations of her love for him were mixed in with soft sobs of pleasure and finalized with the whisper of his name. 

She relaxed back into the mattress after coming down from her high. She experienced a few aftershocks as he removed his fingers from her. She watched as he went to lick them clean. She placed her hand on his arm to stop him. 

“No.” 

He sported a bewildered expression as she grabbed his wrist and sucked her cum from his fingers. He could’ve groaned from the sight of it. He loved it when she did that. 

She pulled him down to lay next to her and she allowed herself to be wrapped up in his arms. It had been so long since she came like that, so she needed a break before doing anything else but the night was far from over. 

“I hope you’re ready for more, cowboy.” 

“I’m always ready for you, baby.” He winked at her and she laughed and he didn’t know if hearts could smile but something about the way she made him feel gave him the sense that the answer to that was yes. 

After a few moments of her laughing and him laughing because of her laughter and their shared grins she was up and ready for more. As soon as she straddled his waist his jeans were off and she licked her lips at the sight of him. 

He was ready for her and something about the glint in her eye told him she was ready for him too. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She let the material slide from her shoulders and tossed it aside. 

There was something so intimate about being bare for each other. She found it so sexy to be bare for him. It made her feel wanted. The skin on skin contact made love making so special to her. 

He reached a hand up to pinch one of her nipples, rolling it between his fingertips. He watched her expression change above him. The action made her impossibly wetter. He could tell by the flush of her cheeks and the way she felt pressed against his torso. 

She hovered over him and pressed her lips to his in a slow kiss as she lowered herself onto his cock. She moaned into his mouth at the same time he groaned into hers. 

She got to set the pace. She got to make love to him and make him feel as good as he had made her feel. She was still sensitive from their previous activity and it made everything feel ten times better to her. 

The way she enveloped him made him see stars. Her tight, wet heat made him groan each time she slid down and let their hips meet. His thumbs rubbed circles into her hips. He thrust up into her and she sounded even louder. 

Her back arched from the sensation and she released another moan of his name and he loved the way it sounded falling from her lips. 

His hand slipped lower and he pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing soft circles over the little bud. It must’ve sent her into sensory overload because she was cumming already and he wasn’t even close. 

“Fuck, Kurt.” He heard her curse. He loved when she cursed like that. 

She came down from her high, again and moved to lay beside him. “Am I ever gonna get to make you feel good?” She pouted. Her eyes locked on his again and he kissed her pout away. 

He nodded. “If you want to.” His hand had found its way between them and he traced his finger over her bare skin over and over until his fingertips found her center again.

She knew what he was doing and quirked a brow. Could she go for another one? Maybe. Was she going to try it anyway? Definitely. She would never turn down an opportunity to cum. 

He traced circles over her swollen clit and it didn’t take long to send her over the edge again. 

Her head dropped to his shoulder as she cried out. She took a moment to catch her breath and gave him a blissed out smile. “You like making me fall apart.” 

“You always keep yourself so put together.” 

“So, you like undoing that?” 

“As long as it’s just me getting to do it.” 

“It is.” She kissed him, smiling into it and falling deeper in love with him in the process. “My turn.” She stated. 

He nodded and waited for her instruction. She pushed him to lay on his back and she moved near the end of the bed and hovered right above his member. He quickly realized what she was going to do and before he could say anything her lips kissed the tip of his cock and he played a hand in her hair. 

She wrapped her hand around him and gave him a devious grin. She winked before her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. She relished in his groans. He wasn’t very vocal outside of the bedroom so hearing this was like a special gift from him to her. It was extra special each time he said her name. 

She took him deeper into her mouth, all the way in and he tugged on her hair. She liked to really get to him so she rolled her eyes just to show him how much she enjoyed it. She did enjoy it, sometimes more than she thought she should but as long as he liked it too she was happy to do it. 

He stopped his hips from bucking up into her. The first time she had done this he had a hard time relaxing. He had been afraid of hurting her or degrading her. 

She hummed and he tugged on her hair again. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered and looked deep into her eyes. 

She looked so sexy sucking him off like that. Even with the drool dripping from her chin something about that was so attractive to him. Each time her hand 

She let out another sound and he felt the vibration throughout his entire body. She worked herself on and off of him until she knew he was close. She gave a slight nod to let him know it was okay to let go. 

He came into her mouth and she eagerly took in everything he had to give her. She released him from her mouth with a drop of his cum on her chin. He swiped it away with his thumb and she sucked that off too. 

“Happy now?” He asked. 

“Very.” She laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first McHart smut fic what did you think?


End file.
